


Melancoly Wall

by minorhotelsoaps



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drabble, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, I just wanted two wives to be happy, I'm Sorry, Maybe Not Canon Compliant, Queen Historia Lenz, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minorhotelsoaps/pseuds/minorhotelsoaps
Summary: Since Historia was crowned, only her closer guards knew her everynight routine. Rather, her everynight mourning.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Ymir, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Melancoly Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, first SnK and first AO3 here!
> 
> This is an old work and since has been years since I kept updated with the series, this maybe won't suit the canon anymore, but the original intention was to be canon complaint.  
> Also, this is a translation, I wrote this in my mother language, spanish but I hope there is no much lost in traslation.
> 
> Well, now enjoy some lesbian angst!

And there was here, sitting on the edge of Rose wall.

She knew that was already night, and knew that it was cold. What she did up there was tedious, but simple. She sat at the outer edge, letting her legs fell. And nothing more, she stayed there until late in the morning, contemplating the darkness of the night. All knew that her Queen would stay there all the night if any guard of those whose remained hanged with their maneuver equipement watching over her would persuade her to get down and get back to the capital. Maybe at the beginning of this ritual, Historia was more reluctant to leave, making deaf ears to her subordinates’ prayers, even making them call Armin to convice her.

However, now she gave up to get back a little after the dew started to fell. She prefered a lot more her used and old blankets that she got in the army than any of that soft blankets that the Crown provided her. That’s why she covered herself in her only memories of the troops when the night get cold. Later she put on her equipetment, even she didn’t use it.

From time to time she heard some animal roar, and she turned her head quickly, hoping to see that titan with sharp teeth and straigh brown hair. Some times her heart would shudder when she saw one of those giants lurking in what once was an habitable, that was when she would hug her blanket tighter and close her suddenly teary eyes, recalling past times. Her look lost in some point of the landscape, telling herself stories of when she still make herself called Christa Reiss. They would repeat night after night, like slides in her mind. She’ll never get tired of they. In some moment, she’d imagined a tanned skin splatted with freckles, a pair of sharp brown like an oak’s wood, that messy ponytail and a enviable height. Then she felt some arms and a nonexistent warm around her, leaning her head back and imagining the perfect scene until the first drops of the dew wet her face and hair, followed by a guard urging her to go back.

Another soldier would appear from the edge to store the ragged blanket and the maneuver equipetment of her monarch. Another woman finished to climb the wall to offer her dry and clean robes. Like that, surronded by her closer guards ensuring her safety, she disposed to down the wall and get back to the capital, not without looking at the exterior from a brief moment and whispering a devastating goodbye.

“’til tomorrow, Ymir.”


End file.
